When Everything Else Fails
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Evan gets an injury and doesn't tell Hank. Will Hank be there when his brother needs him the most? Some spoilers for "Spasticity" Lots of Evan Whumpage! Plenty of Hank/Evan big brother/little brother. No slash.
1. What They Don't Teach in Busn School

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pains Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: Evan gets an injury and doesn't tell Hank. What happens when Evan gets really sick? Will Hank be there when his brother needs him the most?

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Warnings: Some little spoilers to "Spasticity" –no major secrets or shockers from the episode revealed.

A/N: I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I also apologize if there are any medical errors. Also, I wanted Evan to do some of the medical stuff in this story and he's going to do some of it wrong-and lead to more Evan Whumpage!- so there may be some things that he does wrong but I meant for him to do that.

It's time for some more Royal Pains Fanfiction! HOORAY! After watching the first new episode of the season, this idea popped into my head and in honor of new episodes, I will write new Fanfiction-and maybe update some of my old stories too.

I was going to do this as a one-shot story, but I decided to divide into chapters instead…

Chapter 1: What They Neglect Teach in Business School…

Evan R. Lawson quietly opened the glass door to Boris' guest house. He opened it a crack, sticking his head in. He looked left and right searching for any sign of Hank or Divya. He sighed when he saw that the other two employees of HankMed were nowhere to be found. Evan than quickly opened the door, stepped inside and slammed the door loudly and tightly behind him. He then quickly closed the blinds and locked the door.

Evan then leaned back and slide down to the floor. He leaned his head against the door and took several deep breathes, trying to breathe through the pain.

Evan looked down at the deep gash on his leg. Evan had been out for a bike ride. He was on his way back to the guest house on the main road when some driver almost hit him. Luckily, Evan managed to swerve and avoid being hit but ended up going into the ditch. Then as fate would have it, someone threw an old broad with rusty nails on it and one of those stupid nails cut up his leg.

Evan left his bike and helmet in the ditch as both were totaled. He then proceeded to limp the last mile and a half home. Evan thought about calling Hank but decided against it. Evan was still in the dog's house as far as Hank was concerned.

After what seemed like an eternity, Evan somehow managed to get up off the floor. He limped all the way to the bathroom.

"Hm, let's see…" said Evan softly, "If I were a doctor like Hank, I would…um…hmm… they didn't really teach first aid at business school…"

Evan sighed. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Hank's number but stopped. Hank was still mad at him and to be fair, Evan was a little mad at Hank.

"I don't need Hank," said Evan angrily, slamming the medicine cabinet shut. "I can take care of this myself!"

Evan pulled up the Internet on his phone and went to the Google homepage. He then typed into the search bar "how to treat a cut."

"Okay," said Evan, "Here we go. First, it says to stop the bleeding." Evan looked down at his leg. "Um, yeah, let's skip that part. After all, that's why God gave us band-aids right?" He chuckled at his little joke before going back to the website. "Okay, next step is to clean the cut. I can do that, I think."

Evan grabbed one of the guest towels and stuck it under faucet with warm water. Evan squirted some hand soap on the towel. He then rubbed the towel on his cut and gritted his teeth in pain.

After five minutes of scrubbing his cut with the towel, Evan finally dried it off and cursed when he saw it was bleeding again.

"I must have re-opened it when I cleaned it," said Evan softly to himself. "Okay, the next step is to put some Neosporin and a band-aid. Simple enough." Evan put the Neosporin and a large band-aid on the cut.

"That was easy," said Evan, smiling, "I don't know what Hank and Divya are always complaining about. Now, I just have to clean up before Hank gets home and everything will work out fine."

Please review! More Evan Whumpage to come in later chapters, I promise!


	2. One Step Forward

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pains Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

A/N: Some Evan Whumpage-more in the next chapter, I promise!

Please R&R!

Chapter 2: One Step Forward…

It took Evan about a half hour to clean up the mess he made in the bathroom. He cleaned up the sink and then threw the towels in the laundry immediately to get rid of the bloodstains. He then cleaned up the little drops of blood on the kitchen floor.

Evan had just finished taking out the trash when he heard Hank walk through the door. Evan sighed. _Great; just what I needed-more of the silent treatment. _

Evan opened the door as quietly as possible and slide in and was about to close it when he heard Hank say, "Evan?"Caught by surprise, Evan jumped three feet in the air.

Hank was shocked by Evan's reaction. He walked over to his brother, watching him closely. "Evan, are you alright?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Evan nodded. His breath was coming out in gasps and his heart was still racing a million miles per hour. "Yeah, you just scared me Hank."

"Oh," said Hank. "I'm sorry." Hank was about to walk away when something caught his eye. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at Evan's forehead.

Evan cursed inwardly. He had hit his head when he went in the ditch but he didn't hit his head that hard and he was wearing his helmet.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That," said Hank. He grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him over to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" asked Evan.

"I need better light to see," said Hank, the doctor in him taking over. He sat Evan down on the couch and began to examine the small bruise. "What happened?"

Evan paused for a moment before answering. "It's kind of embarrassing," started Evan. He took a deep breath, "I walked into a door."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Running into a door is considered embarrassing?" he asked.

"It was in front a really beautiful woman in a really short skirt," said Evan. "I was looking at her instead of where I was going."

Evan thought he saw a hint of a smile on Hank's face. But it lasted only a moment.

Hank continued to poke and probe the injury. Evan gasped in pain, "Ow."

"Sorry," said Hank. "Is your vision blurry?"

"No," said Evan.

"Do you see double?"

"No."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"No."

"Do you feel lightheaded?"

"No."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Evan, giving Hank an annoyed look.

Hank sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Evan sighed. He set his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to snap at Hank and now he had pushed Hank away again. He was never going to be able to fix this…

"Evan?"

Evan looked up to see Hank standing over him, holding a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin and an icepack. Hank quickly set everything done on the coffee table and sat down next to Evan. "Evan, are you alright?" Hank asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Evan sat up puzzled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey! What was that for?"

Hank put the penlight away. "Sorry, I was just checking your pupils to make sure you didn't have a serious head injury. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," said Evan.

"You're not nauseous or light-headed at all?" Hank asked.

"No," said Evan. "I was just—" Evan sighed. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier."

"That's alright," said Hank. He handed the aspirin and glass of water to Evan. "I think you might have a mild or small concussion. Take two aspirin every six hours as it says at the bottle." Evan nodded and swallowed two aspiring with the glass of water.

Hank handed the ice pack to Evan, "Keep this on your head for about fifteen to twenty minutes and not a minute longer. This should help reduce the swelling."

Evan nodded and placed the ice pack on his head, "Thanks."

Hank nodded. "No problem. I don't think you'll need a CT scan or an MRI. However, I do think that it would be a good idea if I woke you up every couple of hours tonight."

"Why?" whined Evan. "You just said I'm fine!"

"It's just a precaution," said Hank. He patted Evan's shoulder. "Just rest, okay? I'll be outside working on some paperwork. Just holler if you need anything or your symptoms get worse okay?"

Evan nodded. "Okay." He watched as Hank picked up Boris's huge folder and walked out to the patio. Evan debated about telling Hank about the cut on his leg but he decided against it. After all, Evan had already patched it up and it was fine. There was no need to tell Hank-he'd just get mad at Evan for being reckless as usual. He and Hank were maybe starting to patch things up; he didn't want to wreck it when things were starting to go well.


	3. Two Steps Back

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pains Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still don't own Royal Pains.

It's raining outside and there's nothing good on TV. So write Fanfiction, I shall….

Thanks for the reviews! They are always appreciated.

Please review!

Chapter 3: Two Steps Back

"Hank, are you alright?" Divya asked.

"What?" asked Hank, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was sitting outside on the patio, reviewing Boris' case file once again. "I'm fine. It was just a long night that's all."

"Evan?" asked Divya. She groaned as she sat down next to Hank. "Don't tell me that you guys had another fight."

"No," said Hank, waving his hand. "It was nothing like that. Evan hit his head and I was up every two hours doing concession checks."

"Aw," said Divya. "I'm surprised you didn't strap him down for an MRI."

"It didn't seem necessary," said Hank. "It was just a mild head injury."

Divya raised an eyebrow, "Last month Evan had a small cough and you ran six tests and did three x-rays. And it turned out to be a sinus infection."

Hank sighed. "Is there a point to this Divya?"

"When it comes to Evan, you are always overcautious," said Divya. "Even more so than you are with anyone else. But yet—"

"But what?" asked Hank, slightly annoyed.

"But yet, when your brother suffers a blow to the head, you don't show any of your concern!" said Divya. "As Evan would say, you aren't acting like 'a mother hen.'"

"Well, maybe I've lightened up," said Hank jokingly.

Divya bite her lip "Hank?"

Hank looked up, "What?"

"I hate to ask," said Divya, slowly as if she was uncertain how to phrase the question. "But you're not treating Evan—"

"I did treat Evan," interrupted Hank.

"Don't irrupt me!" said Divya in her "don't mess with me" voice. "As I was saying, you're not treating Evan with your usually diligence that you have shown in the past-particular with Evan-because of the fight you two had, are you?"

"Are you questioning my professional judgment?" asked Hank, angrily.

"No," said Divya. "I'm not questioning your ability to treat your patients. I'm questioning whether or not your brotherly instincts are still intact. You always give Evan the best treatment—"

"Evan received the standard treatment for a mild concussion," said Hank. "If not more so. Besides, when it comes to medical injuries and alignments, Evan is the biggest baby known to man. If Evan had even the tiniest little scratch, he'd coming running, screaming bloody murder, all the way. It's just a mild concussion-at the most. He's fine."

Hank spoke with confidence as if the matter where closed. Divya wasn't so sure. "If you're sure…"

"Evan's fine," said Hank, "Trust me."

Evan sat upstairs in the bathroom examining his cut. It didn't really look any better, but it had only been one day. And truthfully, Evan had no idea what a gaping wound was suppose to look like while it was healing.

"Maybe it's one of those things that have to get worse before it gets better," said Evan softly. Evan gently placed a band-aid on it and was surprised by how much it hurt. He gasped out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" said Evan. "Stupid little cut! It shouldn't hurt this much!" But then, to be fair, paper cuts were very small but yet they hurt. A LOT. In fact, there was no pain that hurt more to an accountant than a paper cut.

Except for big brother who hated him and did not even want to be in the same room with him.

Evan sighed and went downstairs. It was just about lunchtime. His whole leg was covered in bruises and smaller scraps, not to mention, this morning when he woke up, his ankle was about the size of a grapefruit and very painful and colorful.

Evan cursed softly when he saw that Hank and Divya were downstairs. This meant he had to hide the fact that he was limping and in pain.

_Or you could tell them the truth. They might actually be able to help. _

_Yeah, _thought Evan. _I should just tell them. I mean, Hank was really nice to me last night and did a good job treating the bump on my head. Maybe this is a way we can bond or something like that…_

Evan walked (only limping ever so slightly) out to the patio. He stopped at the door when he saw Hank and Divya were deep in discussion. Evan knocked on the door lightly. Hank and Divya's heads popped up.

"Oh, hi Evan," said Divya. "Hank told me about your head injury. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," lied Evan. Truthfully his head really didn't hurt anymore, but his leg was killing him. "It's feeling much better."

"That's great," said Divya. "Hank and I were just going over some patient files."

"Yeah and we really have to get back to that," said Hank quickly. "So…"

"Oh I understand," said Evan. "I was just wondering if you guys were hungry and wanted to grab a bite or something."

"Oh that sounds-" started Divya.

"We don't have time," snapped Hank. "We really should go check on Spencer."

"Okay," said Evan. He paused then added, "Um, Hank, I actually really need to talk to you…"

"About what?" snapped Hank. "About how you've been in contact with Dad? How you lost all our money? About how you betrayed me and stabbed me in the back?"

"Hank-" started Divya, trying to prevent another fight.

"You love this stupid company so much and yet you drove it into the ground!" shouted Hank. "I gave up at job at Hampton Heritage for this company-for you! And this is how you repay me!" Hank took a deep breath. "I can barely stand to look at you right now, Evan. So why don't you clean up the mess you made and leave me alone!"

With that Hank walked off.

Divya turned to Evan, "Evan, are you—" she started.

"I'm fine," lied Evan. "You'd better go."

Divya looked like she was about to say something but Evan cut her off. "I'm fine. Go. Go, take care of the client and Hank."

Divya nodded. "Call me if you need anything?"

Evan nodded, "Of course."

Evan watched Divya walk out to the car. He limped back inside and sat down in front of his laptop and went back to work, trying to solve the mess he had dug them all into.

_I'll get us out of this mess, _vowed Evan, _if it's the last thing I do._

I decided that Evan should also have a sprained ankle too. I've sprained both my ankles and they are painful! I also do agree that paper cuts-worse pain ever. If you'd ever had one, you know what I mean.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I love reviews! They make me so happy.


	4. When Everytthing Else Fails

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pains Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: No change- still don't own Royal Pains. Sadness.

More Evan Whumpage in this chapter-nothing that Evan won't recover from, I assure you.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4: When Everything Else Fails…

Evan sighed. It was a week later after the accident. And despite his best efforts, the cut on his leg was not getting better. If anything, it look liked it was getting worse. It even looked like it might be infected. Not to mention, his ankle was still swollen and still black and blue and still painful. It hurt so bad that Evan could barely put weight on it.

Evan cursed. He knew he should tell Hank or Divya about his cut. He was sure that Hank and Divya could fix it up in their sleep. But he was afraid to tell them. Hank had been pretty nice to Evan that first night but since then Hank had been avoiding Evan like the plague. When Hank wasn't dealing with patients or consulting with Divya, he was reading through Boris's case file. And Evan had a feeling that Divya would just yell at him.

And he really didn't need any more people yelling at him.

_I'll just go to a different doctor, _thought Evan _Hank isn't the only doctor in this town. If it's not better by tomorrow, I'll go to Hampton Heritage. Oh wait. All the doctors there know Hank and they might tell him that they saw me there. I know-I'll sneak off to the city and see somewhere there. Yeah, that's a plan._

"Evan!" Hank's voice drifted up from downstairs.

"Coming!" shouted Evan. He quickly put a band-aid on the cut and rolled down his pant leg to hide the band-aid. He looked in the mirror and saw his face was a little flush.

_Damn, it's warm in here, _thought Evan. He turned on the faucet and slashed some cold water on his face. _There that feels better. _

Evan walked down the stairs and saw Hank and Divya waiting for him in the living room. Evan walked towards them.

"Yes?" asked Evan. Hank and Divya turned to face him.

"Evan," Divya said, "Hank and I were just leaving for an appointment with a new patient. And I was wondering if you wanted to join us? So you could know, push your media packets on the poor fellow."

"No thanks," said Evan quickly. "I have a lot of paperwork to do-"

"Did you just get out of the shower?" interrupted Hank.

"No," said Evan.

"Then why is your face wet?" asked Hank.

"It's warm in here," said Evan. "I splashed some water on my face. It's no big deal. I'll see you when you get back." Evan turned to walk (or his case limp) back up the stairs. Hank walked forward and grabbed Evan's arm, stopping him.

Hank was shocked to see that his brother's face was flush. He put a hand on Evan's forehead.

Evan jerked away, "Hank, what are you doing?"

"You're burning up," said Hank. He turned to Divya. "Grab my bag." Divya nodded.

"Hank, I'm fine," said Evan.

"No, you're not," said Hank. "You have a fever. Clearly that means you're sick."

"I'm fine," said Evan. "it's just a little bug."

Hank shook his head, "Fever indicates a bacterial infection. C'mon." Hank gently grabbed Evan's arm and led him towards the couch.

Evan was too tired to argue and followed. He sat down on the couch. "Hank, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" asked Hank.

"You're going to be late," said Evan.

"Yeah, well," said Hank shrugging it off. "I'm a doctor. We're widely well-known for being late."

"You shouldn't keep a patient waiting," said Evan.

"I'm not," said Hank, smiling slightly. Divya walked over with Hank's bag. She pulled it opened and handed Hank a thermometer.

"Thanks," Hank said to Divya. He turned to Evan. "Open wide."

Evan shook his head. "Hank, you can treat me later. Go take care of your _real _patients."

"Evan, as of right now, you are one of my patients," said Hank. "And you look like you're about to pass out."

"Am not," argued Evan, yawning.

Hank rolled his eyes. "You look like you're really sick Evan. That means you get bumped up above a patient who just needs an insurance physical. Now open up."

Evan sighed. He took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After a minute, it beeped and he handed it back to Hank.

Hank looked at the thermometer and gasped. Divya looked at him, concerned. "It's 104.0°F."

"That's bad, right?" asked Evan.

"Very bad," said Hank. Divya handed him a stethoscope and he listened to Evan's heartbeat. Hank sighed and looked up at Divya, "it's fast-115 beats per minute. Check his blood pressure."

Divya nodded and started digging through the bag.

"Hank?" asked Evan softly.

"Yeah, Ev?" said Hank.

"I'm cold," said Evan, shivering.

Hank nodded. "Hang on." He walked over to the chair and grabbed a throw. He walked back and put it over Evan. "There you go."

"Thanks," said Evan.

"How's his blood pressure?" asked Hank.

"It seems fine," said Divya.

Hank rubbed his forehead. "Divya, let's get an IV started with some fever reducer in it. Also, let's draw some blood. And then we'll go over his symptoms. Oh and call Mr. Gardner-tell him that I had an emergency and had to reschedule."

Divya nodded and pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Am I going to die?" asked Evan.

Hank turned and looked at Evan. "No, of course not. I won't let that happen." He put his hand on Evan's leg and squeezed, trying to reassure him. He was surprised when Evan cried out in pain.

"Evan?" asked Hank concerned. Evan had his eyes closed breathing through the pain. Hank gently lifted up the blanket and rolled up Evan's pant leg until he got up past the knee. He was surprise to see a large band-aid. Hank pulled it off and Evan cried out.

"Ow!" shouted Evan. "A little warning next time!"

Hank wasn't listening. "Divya!" he shouted. Divya hung up the phone and ran over.

"What is it?" asked Divya. She gasped when she saw Evan's leg. "Oh my God!_ Evan!" _

Hank moved up so he was at Evan's head. "Evan, what happened? How did you cut your leg?"

Evan groaned. "Crap! You weren't suppose to see that!"

"Evan, you have to tell me," said Hank. "The cut on your leg is badly infected and you probably have sepsis."

"Huh?" asked Evan. "Speak English please!"

"Blood poisoning!" shouted Hank. "The infection gets into the blood stream and makes your whole body sick!"

"Oh," said Evan leaning back against the couch, "that explains a lot."

"When did this happen?" demanded Hank.

"Um," said Evan softly. "About a week ago."

"A week!" exclaimed Hank loudly. "What were you thinking! You let this cut get infected and then you did nothing about it! How could you be so careless with your own health and well-being? How could you be so reckless?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Evan. "I thought-" he gasped. He looked up at Hank, panic in his eyes. "Hank—I-can't-" He continued to gasp

Hank felt all the anger drain out him and was instead it was filled with absolute fear. "Divya! Call 911! _Now!" _

Divya nodded and started dialing. Hank started to get up to go get more equipment but Evan grabbed his arm. "Don't—gasp—leave-gasp—me!"

"I won't," said Hank. He grabbed Evan's hand and squeezed it hard. "I'm right here."

"Hank," said Divya. She handed him her cell phone. "I'll go get the O2 tank. You talk to the 911 operators."

Hank nodded. He took the phone. "This is Dr. Hank Lawson," he said. "I have a patient whose is septic and is having difficulty breathing and a rapid pulse. I need an ambulance. We're at 2115 Summit Ave. Yes thank you."

He hung up and dialed Jill's number. Jill picked up on the second ring

"_Hank," _said Jill. "_Now's not a bad time."_

"Jill, I need you to pre the ER," said Hank. "I'm bringing in a patient by ambulance. He's septic. His heart rate's too fast and he's having trouble breathing. I need you to have a team on standby ready to treat him the moment he comes in."

"_Hank I can't-" _started Jill.

"Jill, its Evan," said Hank.

There was a long pause on the line. "_What?" _

"My patient," said Hank, "that I'm bringing in-it's Evan."

"_I'll have the team ready," _said Jill.

"Thank you Jill," said Hank. "I'll be in soon." He hung up the phone and turned back to his brother.

"Am I dying _now_?" gasped Evan.

"No," said Hank, softly. He held onto Evan's hand with one hand and stroked back his hair with the other. "No, Ev. I would never let that happen. You're going to be fine, I promise. Now Evan, I need you to relax, okay? Try taking nice slow breathes."

Evan nodded. Hank reached down into his bag. He pulled out a bottle of antibiotics and a new sterile needle. He filled it up with the antibiotic.

"Ev, this is an antibiotic that I am giving you," said Hank. "This will hurt. Sorry." Hank didn't know why he was saying he was sorry-he never said it to a patient before. But then his brother wasn't an ordinary patient.

Divya came running back in with the O2 tank. She set up the equipment and put the mask over Evan's face. "Evan, this is oxygen. It should help you breath." Evan nodded.

"Divya can you set up an IV and fluids?" asked Hank. Divya nodded and began work on setting up an IV while Hank checked his pulse.

"How is it?" she asked as she finished inserting the IV into Evan's arm.

"Still too fast," said Hank.

At that moment, the paramedics burst in. They rushed over the couch. "What do we have Dr. Lawson?" asked the female paramedic named Katy.

"He's septic," said Hank. "His pulse is fast and he's having difficulty breathing. We started an IV and gave him a shot of antibiotics."

Katy nodded. "Let move him." Her partner had set up the board. They all grabbed Evan. "On my count! One, two, three!" On three they moved Evan to the gurney. The paramedics strapped Evan down and rushed him out to the ambulance.

"I'm riding with him!" shouted Hank.

Katy nodded. "Get in." Hank jumped up in the back next to Evan. He looked at Divya. "Meet you at the hospital?" he asked. Divya nodded. She closed the door and tapped the back of the door.

"Go!" she shouted. She watched the ambulance drive off before she got in her own car to follow.

Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! I'm evil- I know.

Thanks to the Mayo Clinic website for information about sepsis. I apologize again, if any of the medical information is wrong.

Also 2115 Summit Ave is a real address. It's the address of the University of St. Thomas in St. Paul, Minnesota in case you all are wondering. This may or may not be where yours truly went to school.

Thanks for the reviews! I love them! They encourage me to write faster and update sooner! Hint, hint!


	5. Reality ChecksNever Fun

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pain Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own Royal Pains.

I apologize for any grammatical or medical errors.

Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy!

This chapter is nice and long…I hope that's okay. ;-)

Chapter 5: Reality Checks-Never Fun

It had been two hours. Two hours and forty-two minutes and fifteen seconds since the doctors had wheeled Evan into the ER. Two hours and forty-two minutes and seventeen seconds since Hank had last seen his brother. Two hours and forty-two minutes and nineteen seconds later and Hank had no news on how his little brother was faring.

"Hank, will you stop looking at the clock?" asked Divya, annoyed. She didn't even bother looking up from her magazine. "You're giving me a headache staring at the clock like that."

"I'm sorry," said Hank. He leaned forward, running his fingers through his hair.

Divya sighed and set down the magazine. "He's fine, Hank."

"You don't know that!" shouted Hank. People looked up across the waiting room but Hank really didn't care. "His temperature was 104°F! He's septic! He could be-"His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"Evan is going to be fine," said Divya calmly. "He's young and healthy. And he's in a hospital full of very capable doctors and nurses and the best medical treatment available. He's going to be fine."

Hank nodded. "I should go back there and check on him." Hank stood up and started walking towards the doors but Divya stood up and blocked his path.

"Hank, the doctors banned you from the ER," said Divya. "You kept getting in their way while they were trying to treat Evan, remember? They said they come get us when they had news."

"It's been almost three hours!" said Hank. "It shouldn't take this long. What if his fever is gotten worse? Or what if the infection is worse than I thought? What if they have to amputate his leg?"

"I highly doubt it will come to that," said Divya, smiling slightly. "You're worried."

"Oh course, I'm worried!" replied Hank. "That's my little brother in the ER! He's the only family I have left—"

"What about your father?" interrupted Divya.

"I haven't spoken to my father in twenty years," said Hank bitterly. "And as soon as we get our money back, I don't plan on speaking to him ever again." He took a deep breath and sat back down. He rested his head on his knees. "I really screwed up here, didn't I?"

Divya sat down next to him, "What are you talking about?"

"You were right," said Hank, "about Evan. I should have caught that he wasn't feeling well. I should have known that Evan was really sick. I should have done a more thorough exam."

"Oh Hank," said Divya. "There was no way to suspect a leg injury from a concussion."

"I pushed him away," said Hank softly. "I was so angry at him. It wasn't just about the money-or not all of it was anyway. I was so mad at him for contacting Dad without telling me; for trusting him; for letting him hurt us—hurt _Evan_. I was just so mad at him and I pushed him away." Hank took a deep breath to fight back the tears that were forming. "He was afraid to come to me. I _made _him afraid to come to me. How could I do that to him? My brother is lying in the ER, thanks to my stupid pride."

Hank looked up at Divya, "How am I going to make this right?"

"The only way you can," said Divya softly, "tell him you're sorry and that despite his annoying qualities that can drive me up the wall, you are still family."

"Dr. Lawson?"

Divya and Hank looked up to Dr. Blair standing there. They jumped up and walked over to her.

"How is he?" Hank asked quickly. "How's Evan? Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine," said Dr. Blair, smiling.

"Thank God," breathed Hank.

Dr. Blair smiled, "I think I may have had a little bit bigger role than God in this case, Dr. Lawson. I gave him antibiotics and Ibuprofen and his fever is starting to come down. Right now, it's at 102.1°F but it's continuing to drop. He's responding quite well to the medication but I'm confident that he'll make a full recovery. Though, I do want him to stay overnight until his fever goes down." She paused. "At some point, he also fractured his right ankle. I put a brace on it for the moment and give him crutches when he's released."

"Of course," nodded Hank. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Blair nodded. "He's in room 201." Hank moved past her and started running down the hall towards Evan's room.

Dr. Blair turned back to Divya. "Is he always like that?"

Divya smiled, "Only where Evan is concerned."

Hank was relieved to see Evan was awake. When Hank walked into his room, Evan turned and looked towards him.

Hank smiled, "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," said Evan.

Hank walked over to the end of the bed and picked up and Evan's chart. He began to examine it.

"Everything up to your satisfaction?"

Hank looked up at Evan and smiled, "Pretty much. Dr. Blair did a good job."

"Good," said Evan. "I'll keep her business card then."

Hank put down the chart and walked over to the chair sitting by the bed. "There is one small problem," said Hank.

"Oh man," groaned Evan. "They're not going to take off my leg, are they? Dr. Blair assured me that-"

"Ev, relax," said Hank, "Your leg is going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

"Oh," said Evan. He leaned back against the pillows. "Good. So what's the problem?"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Hank said it so softly that Evan almost did not hear Hank. "What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come to me?" repeated Hank.

"I don't know," lied Evan softly.

"Don't you dare lie to me Evan Richard Lawson," said Hank in "his big brother" voice.

"I don't know!" said Evan. "There's no logical reason! I knew you were mad at me! And to be honest, I was mad at you too!" Evan took a deep breath. "At first, I thought I could handle it myself. I tried to treat it with some simple first aid. Then the next day it wasn't looking very well-not as bad as it was, I really don't know, they don't teach first aid in business school or maybe they did and I was just gone that day; Tim always had me up late playing all those stupid videogames and I never really made it to any of my 8:00 am classes because of it-"

"Evan," Hank said, "Get to the point."

"Right," said Evan, nodding. "It wasn't looking very well and I was going to tell you but you were so mad and I couldn't. Then every day, it just got harder and harder to tell you. It just made it easier to tell myself that I was taking care of it and it was fine and that I didn't need to tell you. I was going to see a doctor tomorrow if it wasn't looking better, I swear."

Hank buried his hands in his face. "Oh Ev," sighed Hank. "I'm so sorry."

"I know that you're mad—wait what?" Evan looked up at him puzzled. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I haven't been a very good brother," said Hank.

"What are you talking about?" said Evan. "You're the best brother a guy could have!" He looked down at his lap, "I'm the one who been the worse brother ever," he added miserable.

Hank looked up. "What are you talking about Evan?"

Evan looked up at him, puzzled. "Have you forgotten already? Maybe you should be checked for early-early-early-early-early-early-early-early onset Alzheimer's." Hank laughed and Evan smiled a little. Then he sighed, "I am the one who lost all of our money. I am the one drove our company into the ground. I am the one who contact made with our father who left Mom and us and then proceed to twenty years later take all our money. I'm the one who allowed a cut on his leg to turn into blood poisoning. I'm the one who screwed everything up."

"Evan, you did not screw everything up," said Hank.

"Our company is broke," said Evan. "I'm in the hospital with blood poisoning and my big brother hates me. I don't know about you Hank, but that's considered screwing up."

"I don't hate you," said Hank.

"You sure about that?" asked Evan. "Because if there was ever a reason for you to hate me, this would be it." He looked down at his hands

Hank sighed. "Evan, look at me." Evan lifted his head and looked at Hank. Hank grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "Now I want you to listen to me and listen good. There are days when I swear to God, you drive me up the wall and you annoy the crap out of me until I want to smoother you. You have the uncanny ability to piss me off like no one else." Hank took a breath, "And personally, I wouldn't change a thing."

"What?" asked Evan surprised. "Really? You wouldn't change a thing?"

"Well, you could be slightly less annoying," said Hank jokingly. He smiled. "Ev, you're my little brother. And no matter how badly you piss me off or how mad you think I am, you'll always be my little brother. Nothing is going to change that. And nothing you do or nothing you say would ever make me hate you. Ever."

"But what about the money?" asked Evan. "And Dad?"

"Well, I'm not thrilled about either one," said Hank. He sighed, "I still don't understand what you see in the man and how you can manage to find something to talk about is beyond me. But you're an adult-despite how you act at times-and you have to make your own choices. And if you chose to talk to Dad, then that's your choice. But there is something you need to understand." Evan nodded and Hank continued, "Dad and I are never going to get along. There's too much bad blood between us for that to _ever _work. But you-you Evan-you will always be my family. As far as I'm concerned, you are the only family I have left. And I'll be damned if I let something as stupid as money or pride ruin that."

Evan smiled. He squeezed Hank's hand. "You'll always be my brother too, Henry. And I don't want to wreck this either. I don't want stupid things to hurt our relationship and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention, I hope you know that."

"I know," said Hank.

"I'm sorry about everything," said Evan. "I never would do anything to jeopardize our relationship or our business." He sighed, "And I completely understand if you want to leave HankMed and work for Hamptons Heritage. I hear that Charlie quit so I think there is an opening—"

Hank laughed, "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll stick with HankMed."

"But what about the money?" asked Evan. "In case you forgot, we're broke."

Hank shrugged. "We'll make it work and rebuild. Besides, I'd never leave my CFO high and dry."

"Thanks for that," said Evan. He smiled, "So, does this mean I'm out of the dog house?"

Hank laughed, "I suppose. But you have promise me something."

"Name it," said Evan.

"Next time you hurt yourself," said Hank, "promise me that you'll come to me so that we don't go through this EVER again."

"You got it," said Evan. He leaned back against the pillows. "This is _not_ fun."

"No it is not," agreed Hank. He sighed. "It was the scariest moment of my life. Seeing you so sick and then waiting in the waiting room, not knowing what was happening or if you were okay." Hank tightened his grip on Evan's hand. "I was so scared I was going to lose you Ev."

"I'm sorry," said Evan softly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," said Hank.

"I won't," promised Evan. He smiled, "I guess you're stuck with me then."

Hank smiled, "I guess so."

"Does this mean I'm your favorite brother?" asked Evan hopefully.

Hank laughed, "You're my only brother."

"So that makes me favorite by default, right?" he asked.

"Sure Evan," said Hank.

Evan yawned, "So when do I get out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow," said Hank, "assuming your temperature continues to go down and you respond well to the antibiotics. Are you tried?"

"No," Evan yawned.

"Liar," said Hank. "Get some sleep."

"Yes Doctor," said Evan. "Are you heading home?"

Hank put his legs up on the bed and leaned back in the chair, "What do you think?" he asked.

"That would be a 'no'," said Evan.

"You would be correct," said Hank. He patted Evan's arm. "Go to sleep."

"Okay," said Evan, closing his eyes. Hank smiled. He was so glad his brother was alright and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he stayed that away.

"Hey Hank?"

"Yes Evan?"

"I love you."

Hank shook his head and a small smile crept on his face. "Love you too, Ev."

A/N: What do you think? I hope I did a good job with the dialogue between Hank and Evan. I wanted to have them make up and be friends again.

I'll throw up one more small chapter about Hank taking Evan home.

Please review! I love reviews!


	6. A Happy Ending

When Everything Else Fails

Royal Pains Fanfiction

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Finally finished! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! I love them!

Chapter 6: A Happy Ending

"And we're home!" shouted Hank. He opened the door and held open for Evan to hobble through on his crutches.

"Thank God," said Evan. He had been on crutches once before after his roommate from MIT Tim McGee and Evan had gone skiing for Christmas break. Apparently in seven years, crutches had not gotten any more comfortable.

Evan hobbled into the main room and over to the couch. He was in three feet of the couch when one of the crutches caught on a rug and Evan started to fall. He would have fallen forward but Hank managed to rush over and catch him before Evan hit the floor.

"Take it easy," said Hank. He helped pull Evan back into a standing position. "You just got out of the hospital."

"For the record, I still think it was unnecessary," said Evan. Hank helped walk Evan over to the couch and help him sit down on the couch.

"Ev, you had a fever of a hundred and four," said Hank, "and blood poisoning. You were overdue for a hospital stay." Hank grabbed one of the large pillows from the chair. "Lift up your leg." Evan mumbled something under his breath but did what Hank said. He lifted his leg and Hank slipped a pillow under his leg.

Hank dug through his medical bag and pulled out a thermometer. "Open."

Evan sighed, "Oh c'mon Hank! No more! I'm fine, I promise." Hank gave him "the look" and Evan sighed and opened his mouth. He gave Evan the thermometer. Hank dug through his bag until he heard the timer beep.

Evan handed the thermometer back to Hank. "Happy?"

Hank looked at the thermometer. "Very. Your temperature is now down to 99.5°F. Your fever is almost gone." He handed Evan a bottle of Ibuprofen. "Here, take another two Ibuprofens; it should help with the fever and any pain. And then take two of the antibiotics."

Evan nodded, "Can you get me a glass of water? I would but…" He gestured down to his leg.

"Sure," said Hank. He got up and walked up to the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Hey Ev?"

"Yes Henry?" asked Evan.

"You never told me how you cut your leg," said Hank.

"Nope, I didn't," said Evan. There was a long pause, "I assume this is the part you want me to tell you, huh?"

"That would be nice," said Hank. He walked back to the living room with a glass of water for Evan. He handed the glass to Evan and sat down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," said Evan. He took the pills in his hand and popped them in his mouth and swallowed them down with a drink of water.

"Promise you won't be mad?" asked Evan softly.

Hank smiled. For a moment, Evan sounded like he was ten-years-old again who got in trouble.

"I promise," agreed Hank. "You can tell me anything, Ev, I promise."

Evan nodded, "On Saturday, I was out for a bike ride and I got run off the road by some car."

"Oh my God!" shouted Hank angrily.

"You promised you weren't going to get mad!" shouted Evan.

Hank took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face, "I'm sorry, Ev. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the person who could have killed you. What happened after the car ran you off the road?"

"When I avoided the car, I swerve but I ended up in the ditch," said Evan. "And I guess that someone threw some boards with a rusty nail on it and I must have cut my leg on it somehow. I kind of rolled and my leg got caught in the pedal thing and I think that's when I fractured my ankle. I also hit my head on the ground but I swear, Hank, I was wearing my helmet. Then I got out of the ditch and walked home."

"Ev, I'm so sorry," said Hank.

"It's not your fault," said Evan, "you weren't the one who ran me off the road."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that all by yourself," said Hank.

Evan nodded, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Evan then broke out in his signature grin, "but we're good now, right?"

Hank nodded. He moved over to the couch and sat next to Evan on the couch. "Yeah, we're good," said Hank. He ruffled Evan's hair.

"Hey, watch the hair!" said Evan. He gave Hank a small push, "So, where's Divya?"

"She's taking care of the HankMed clients," said Hank, "doing the house calls and all that. I'll check in with her later."

"Shouldn't you be out there with her?" asked Evan.

Hank waved his hand, "Nah. Divya can take care of it."

"But you should be out there!" said Evan, "You should be out there, taking care of HankMed patients."

"I am," said Hank.

"No, you're taking care of _me_," said Evan, "I'm your brother—I'm not a HankMed patient."

Hank sighed. He gave Evan a one arm hug, "Evan, as far as I am concerned, you are one of HankMed's most valuable patients."

"I'm the CFO," argued Evan.

"And I need my CFO to be healthy," said Hank. "Don't worry Ev. Divya is perfectly capable of handling the calls and if she needs me, she'll call me. Okay?"

"Okay," said Evan, "so then what are you doing?"

Hank shrugged his shoulders, "I'd figured I might hang out with my brother and make sure that he rests and takes care of since he's recovering from blood poisoning and a fractured ankle."

"And you think this brother of yours needs supervision, huh?" asked Evan.

"Oh I know he does," said Hank, smiling. He ruffled Evan's hair again.

"Aw jeez," said Evan. "What is the possibility of ordering pizza and watching a movie?"

"Sounds good," said Hank. He pulled out his cell phone and ordered a large cheese pizza.

"Thanks so much," said Hank. He hung up the phone. "It should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Hey Hank?"

"Yes Evan?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you regret it?"

Hank looked at his brother confused, "Regret what?"

"This," said Evan, waving his arm in the air, "Coming to the Hamptons and starting HankMed. Do you regret it?"

"Aw Ev," said Hank. "No, I don't. I don't regret anything. Granted, I would preferred not to have been fired."

"Well, sure," said Evan.

"But, I'm glad that you dragged me to the Hamptons," said Hank, "and I'm glad that you convinced me to start this business."

"Really?" asked Evan.

"Really," said Hank, "I really enjoy what I do. I love working with Divya and Jill and even my CFO."

"That would be me," said Evan.

"That would be you," said Hank, smiling. "Trust me, Ev. I love my life and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Good," said Evan.

"What about you?" asked Hank, "You still wish you were back at the firm as a big shot accounting in the city?"

"Working for the next Bernie Madoff? No thanks," said Evan. "I have my dream job."

"Being CFO?" asked Hank.

"Working with my big brother," said Evan, smiling. "All right, now that we have had a touch feely moment, let's watch some TV." Evan picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

The doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza." Hank got up and went to the door and paid for the pizza. He came back five minutes later with the box of pizza, plates and two cans of cherry Pepsi.

"What no beer?" asked Evan.

Hank laughed, "Sorry, no beer for you."

Evan smiled. He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. Evan was feeling better; HankMed was starting to rebuild and best of all, he and Hank were on talking terms again. Life was good.

"Cheers," said Evan, picking up his can of pop.

Hank picked up his can and bumped his can against Evan, "Cheers."

Yep. Life was definitely good.

-The End-

Yay! A happy ending!

Please R&R!


End file.
